


Applicant

by yeaka



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Shin asks Ikki for help with girls.





	Applicant

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just for the game Amnesia: Memories; I haven’t played the others or seen the anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Amnesia or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Later, Ikkyu,” Sawa calls, mimicking the unfortunate not-really-nickname she picked up from Kent at last week’s karaoke party. She’s out the door before Ikki can reply, and Mine follows without a word—she seems to have concluded that the best way to avoid heartbreak is to ignore him all together. Ikki doesn’t have any problem with that. He genuinely _likes_ all the girls he works with, and he doesn’t want to go through the same cycle of using them up and leaving them in tears. 

He gets along well with most of the boys he works with, even Shin, who often throws Ikki those not-so-subtle, judgmental side glares that he’s all too used to. Most of the time, Ikki doesn’t mind it, partially because Shin’s cuter than half the girls in his fan club, and at least they have a good working rhythm. 

Usually, that’s all they see of each other, save for the odd events scheduled for the staff on weekends. Shin doesn’t seem to need much time to change after closing, while Ikki tends to take his sweet time, especially on days when Rika’s been in. He knows she’s waiting just outside the café, and she’ll probably jump him as soon as he steps through the door. He also knows that there’s no point trying to wait her out, but he still vainly stalls anyway in the hopes that she’ll get bored waiting and move on. He’s deliberately slow in fastening each individual button of his shirt, then fiddles with his tie to get it _just_ right, and smoothes his jacket out several times before finally latching it closed. He only has his gloves left by the time Shin finally closes his locker. 

He marches over to Ikki, a faint pink hue to his cheeks, and blurts out, “I need advice.”

“Oh?” Ikki’s brow lifts, his gaze sweeping up Shin’s body. He’s in his favourite outfit—the red shirt and black jacket with the two-toned dog collar that always makes Ikki want to attach a leash and tug him around. Shin’s arms cross over his trim chest, his eyes darting away. 

“With girls. I...” he hesitates, then admits, clearly begrudging, “I guess I have an attitude. I just... need some help being... I don’t know. Softer. Or whatever. With them, I mean.”

Ikki can feel his lips twitching into a grin. Shin definitely has an attitude. But in a way, it’s part of his charm. After dealing with doting fans all day, Ikki likes having someone around with a bit more bite—someone blunt and honest. Granted, Ikki would never adopt that attitude himself. 

Unfortunately, he can’t teach his own style so easily. He knows full well that the bulk of his success comes solely from his eyes, and that’s not something he could simply teach another, nor something Shin would even believe. So Ikki has to say, “I’m sorry. I don’t think I could be much help.”

Shin’s eyes widen, then narrow. He splutters, “What? But... you’ve got tons of girls...!”

“Because of who I am. I can’t simply make you into me. Although I can at least provide practice, if you’d like.”

Shin stares at him before warily repeating, “Practice?”

Ikki nods. “As in: train you physically. How’s your technique?”

A red flushes rises to Shin’s cheeks. Ikki half expects him to scowl and bolt, but instead, he asks, “What technique...?”

“Well, a kiss is a good place to start.”

Shin frowns, but to Ikki’s surprise and pleasure, he doesn’t back off. It encourages Ikki to add, “The first kiss is everything, you know. A good first kiss is the gateway to a good relationship.” 

Shin just keeps frowning, cheeks noticeably darker. Ikki waits for a few extra seconds, anticipating the response.

When a response doesn’t come, Ikki finishes tugging on his gloves and puts his sunglasses on. He shuts his locker and moves to leave, letting Shin know on the way, “Let me know if you decide you’d like that. Good evening.”

He doesn’t get very far. Shin grabs his wrist to stop him from leaving. It works. Ikki looks back, and Shin drops his grip, announcing fiercely, “Do it.”

Ikki can’t help his smile. It seems to make Shin’s blush worse. Ikki pushes the sunglasses back up his head and leans in to brush a chaste peck over Shin’s lips. 

Shin’s whole face scrunches up. He arcs away, his hands balled into fists at his side, but he doesn’t step back. Even his adolescent distress is adorable. He looks like a child who asked for a sugary breakfast and only got an apple. 

Ikki waits to see if he’ll balk, and when he doesn’t, Ikki turns to face him properly. A step forward, and Shin steps back, his elbows bumping into the lockers behind him. Ikki’s a little taller, and he uses that to his full advantage. He lifts one hand and cups Shin’s cheek, his long fingers threading through Shin’s dark maroon hair. He instructs, “Generally speaking, people like to be touched when they’re courting. If you do it like this, gently enough...” He accentuates his point by softly stroking Shin’s smooth jaw-line, thumb grazing the slender curve. “...They’ll be putty in your hands...”

Shin’s eyes burn into him. Ikki lets his lashes fall, and he moves in again to press their lips together, this time staying to make Shin _feel_ it. He works his mouth against Shin’s silken lips, then opens enough to lick over them, to prod between them, to slowly coax them open. Shin makes a little grunt and parts his lips enough for Ikki to slip inside. 

Ikki tilts his head and deepens the kiss, more and more, until he’s fully swallowed up in Shin’s depths, and then he curls his tongue and starts to explore. Shin lets out a tiny moan around him, and a hand clasps onto Ikki’s shirt. 

He drops both hands to find Shin’s, collecting them in his own and lifting them. He splays them back against the locker and pins Shin in place, pausing their kissing long enough to murmur over Shin’s lips, “_That’s_ when your attitude can come out again, and you can become more dominant...” He moves Shin’s arms up as though to demonstrate, pinning them both above Shin’s head. Shin doesn’t protest. 

Shin opens preemptively when Ikki comes back in to kiss him. He’s warm and pliant enough that Ikki sinks right in, quickly pressing the rest of their bodies together, even daring to grind in. Shin feels _good_, and he tastes good too. He’s a fast learner. He starts kissing Ikki back with increasing ardor until they’re both completely lost in the novelty.

Then, out of nowhere, Shin abruptly pushes away. He slides out of Ikki’s grip, wrenching his hands free. The contact was just enough to make Ikki wonder why he does bother with girls. He clearly doesn’t need the power of his eyes to enjoy someone else.

Shin looks like he’s had his own revelation, and it’s not one he wanted. He wipes his mouth off on the back of his hand and keeps his gaze averted, muttering, “I think I’ve got it.” Ikki’s never seen anyone blush so intensely.

As swiftly as it started, it’s over—Shin marches right out. It doesn’t deter Ikki—he didn’t _want_ everything to be easy. Amused, Ikki leaves too, ready and eager for their next shift together.


End file.
